


Baseball Swingers

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Superstar Baseball (Video Games)
Genre: Baseball, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser and Waluigi practice their baseball hitting skills, with the tall lanky purple man being faster at swinging than the skeletal reptile.





	Baseball Swingers

Dry Bowser and Waluigi were practicing their swinging as the two were using different colored wooden baseball bats, with the two in batting cages next to the generic baseball stadium on the sandy beach. Dry Bowser was taking the slow approach to it as he was more defensive, while Waluigi showed off his ball smacking skills by whacking the incoming baseballs at a fast pace.

"Must you be so quick as to slam those balls, Waluigi?" Dry Bowser questioned as he occasionally glanced after taking a swing of his bat.

Waluigi scoffed as he placed a rose in his mouth. "Wah! I know how to handle it more than you, bonehead!"

Dry Bowser clenched his bony fists as he sighed, shaking his head as he took another swing at an incoming baseball. "Well at least I can keep my cool with training, unlike your impatient lanky butt."

"Don't sweat it, Dry Bowser!" Waluigi snapped as he then proceeded to twirl around, smacking the fast coming baseballs with his bizarre style and grace. "Baseball is a lot like tennis, only a little slower when it comes to running on the field!"


End file.
